kenevetfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Evet Wiki
Ken Evet Ken Evet (EVE-EHT), has the original name of Kenneth Loran Allison Jr. He is an "all out entertainer." quoted from Ken Evet himself at the Clean Music Movement Awards 2015. He says that he finds himself doing almost anything in entertainment. To get into more detail, he is a rapper, actor, model, and so much more. Ken says he wants to be known by the word in his life time. He says he felt as if his life would not be completed if he did not achieve the ultimate success... fame. Yet this in not Ken's only goal in life. He says "if this entertainment world is not for me, Then I would probably be a graphic designer." Early life On April 23, 2002, a boy by the name of Kenneth Allison was born in Mary Washington University Hospital. After he was born, he became over-dehydrated. At 3 weeks old, he was rushed to the hospital because his skin was so dehydrated, it began to turn gray. His mother said that was one of the saddest moments of her life. After a month, he was finally released from the hospital and was fully recovered. Growing up as the youngest in a musical family, he never had the chance to do anything. He counts his first song to the one when he appeared in the beginning of his sisters song "NO SCHOOL". He said that he was at the beginning saying, "Momma can I come to the park; I wanna play" Because of his height at that age, he stood on 5 chairs in order to record that single part. Of course, he was 4 years old at that time. Career When he was seven years old, he was watching his brothers and sisters practice when he randomly started singing. His mother says, "I knew I hit the jackpot when I heard that boys voice". A few days later, he recorded is first song as the stage name of Bugatti Flow in "Pretty Boy" featuring his brother. A month after the video came out it suddenly disappeared. Ken Ēvet still wonders what happened to it to this day. Soon after that, he recorded his next song, "Come To My City". this was a part of a song series called "My City". He began making more and more music but it all randomly went on pause at age 11. He got caught up in school and felt as if he needed to focus on education more. Evet then returned to Entertainment in the fifth grade releasing songs such as "Hey Girl", "No More Bullying", "Incomplete", and "2 Reasons". After much thought, Ken Ēvet came to the conclusion to change his stage name to what it is today. at 15, Ken was quiet with his music claiming he has more tracks coming soon. He released a free track on SoundCloud titled "Krampus (Feat. Annmarie Sewell)" due to feeling bad for not having any new music out. Though he used to focus on singing, It was been told that Ken Ēvet's new music is going to a Pop Rap-ish Success. At 16, Ken Evet released his first streaming single with UMG (Universal Music Group) titled "Confused". the song has a fun pop feel with the groove of Hip-Hop. He began performing a number of shows in the following months after. Sometime after the sing released. He uploaded a freestyle to Instagram where he made a comedic rap to "Act UP" by city girls. This rapidly gained attention scoring him more than 250,000 total views. He uploaded more freestyles after as well. During June of 2019 at the age of 17, Ken released his current single, "Breathe". HE claims this to be a start his new style of music and an introduction to his alter ego "KLAUS" Short Lived Youtube Channel On a random day in the summer of 2016, he uploaded a video on youtube introducing his new name Ken Ēvet and how he is coming out with new music next year. He had started posting more and more videos of him promoting himself but then took them down. Ken also went on a Spring Tour and performed along side Justis Bratt. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse